There are common dust collecting techniques such as an inertial impaction, a gravitational setting, a wet cleaning, a centrifugal dust collecting, an electric dust collecting, and fabric filtration. The present invention employs a hybrid dust collecting technique in which the inertial impaction, the centrifugal dust collecting, and the fabric filtration are combined with each other.
There are several related arts relating to the above-described techniques such as Korean Patent No. 10-0096843-0000, registered on Mar. 12, 1996, entitled “The Collecting Apparatus for Turbulent Flow Gas”, Korean Patent No. 10-0034978-0000, registered on Aug. 9, 1990, entitled “Dust Collector”, and Korean Patent No. 10-0242228-0000, registered on Nov. 9, 1999, entitled “Apparatus for The High Efficiency Compact Cybagfilter”. All the patents have a restricted capacity of treating gas because a basic body has a cylindrical cross-section, and drawbacks of arranging dust filters and of constituting cleaners. Moreover, commonly in the above patents, dust collecting technique of using the centrifugal force of introducing gas and the fabric filtration using a dust collecting filter are combined. However, since the flow of the treating gas introduced into a fabric filter is not distributed uniformly, the performance of the fabric filtration is deteriorated.